1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromechanically operable apparatus for severing strip, such as paper tape or plastic film tape, which is dispensed by a power-operated dispenser, which apparatus comprises a helical swingable cutter and a stationary cutter for cooperating with the swingable cutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such apparatuses for severing strip, which comprise a slightly helically distorted, swingable cutter blade and a stationary cutter blade, which is spring-urged against the swingable cutter blade, are known from German Utility Model No. 87 16 108. That known apparatus comprises an angle bar formed in one leg with an external recess for receiving the swingable cutter blade whereas the second leg constitutes a bottom member and a motor is accommodated in the angle between the two legs. The angle bar is adapted to be cut to a length corresponding to the width of the strip to be cut. That severing apparatus is intended to be attached to or installed in suitable equipment and is only adapted to make full cuts through the strip, such as printed strip, moving through the apparatus.
German Patent Specification No. 29 31 634 discloses a severing apparatus which can make also partial cuts. The apparatus comprises reciprocating cutter blades, which are actuated by means of rocker levers preceded by a gear segment. An electromagnet and a number of mechanically acting members are required for such actuation and involve a high expenditure.